


Yes I Dig

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice, Psych
Genre: Conversations, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes I dig, yes I dig - somebody please tell him who the f I is..." While undercover, Sam meets a young psychic at a bar and is introduced to the power of delicious flavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone challenged me to write this on Tumblr. They will likely regret it, as I wrote this while listening to a Katy Perry/Nicki Minaj mashup on repeat...

Sam was occupying the bar as if he owned it, regal of expression, head up, smirk in place. The kid who approached him was around thirty-five, with attractive eyes and a sense of self that was immediately identifiable and yet laconic. “So,” he said, with a belly full of booze. “I said to myself: oh yes, he will be mine.” Shawn smirked, leaning over the bar. “Interested?”

After a four hour shift that involved fishing microfilm out of a woman’s tampon case, he was up for anything.

***

“Your feet are like ICE.”

“Now now, my hunk of herculean muscle, you’re just adjusting to my body temperature.”

“No, you’re made of ice…”

“And delicious flavor.”

“Right. So just roll on over a little…that’s better. Feel good?”

“Like a box of fluffy duckies.”

“…You stopped speaking English a couple of minutes ago.”

“Mmm. Keep talking, Don Johnson, you might work your way into my boxers.”

“Been there, done that.”

“Wanna do it again.”

“If you play your cards right.”

***

He must have been a world-class poker player in a past life.


	2. Most of All You've Got To Hide It From Your Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Sam meet the 'rents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Becky, who requested this.

Sam knew it was serious when Shawn showed up at the restaurant with a tie.

“Wow,” he muttered. “Taking this whole ‘sit-down-with-the-grown-ups’ thing seriously?”

Shawn pouted. “I was just going to tell you how awesome you look, but I think I’m gonna take it back.”

Sam glowered in return. “This whole family night was your idea,” he pointed out, tugging on his own tie. “This place serves beer, doesn’t it?”

“yeah….Does it serve pinapple?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “That stuff’ll kill ya.” He declared.

“And your friend the spy won’t?”

“nah – Mikey knows when to stay out of my drawers.”

The following hour involved mild threats from a chainsmoking Madeline, gun-waving from Lassiter and Michael, Sam and Juliet trading barbs and Jesse taking Gus under his wing. They were thrown out of a restaurant and had to walk ten blocks to their respective cars in the brutal Miami heat.

It was the most fun Shawn had had in a year.

And the beginning of Sam’s first ulcer.


End file.
